


First Time

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first hotel was the first time Robert bottomed for Aaron...this is how it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Aaron had to give it to him; the room was nice. He looked around as Robert got two beers from the mini bar. He ran a hand along the desk and looked up just as Robert was passing him a bottle,  
“Alright?”  
Aaron took the bottle with a smile,  
“Yeah. Totally. Why?”  
Robert looked him up and down,  
“No reason. You’re holding on to that bag pretty tight.”  
Aaron had forgotten he was even holding on to it. He put it down and cleared his throat,  
“Couldn’t find a bigger one then? Or did you pack for the week?”  
Aaron scoffed,  
“No…no just…couldn’t find my back pack. There’s not a lot in there.”  
Robert smiled and took a gulp of beer,  
“No?”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You wanna see?”  
Robert laughed,  
“Relax Aaron; I’m just messing with you.”  
Aaron turned slightly and sucked down his beer,  
“Oi.”  
He looked back at Robert,  
“What?”  
Robert walked over and ran a finger over the pull tab of Aaron’s hoodie,  
“You know…the yard looked great.”  
Aaron looked up from Robert’s hand against his chest and met his eye,  
“It’s just a cabin…it’ll get better.”  
“I know. I believe in you.”  
Aaron frowned slightly,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert nodded and started pulling the tab; opening Aaron’s hoodie slowly,  
“It was…sexy…”  
He met Aaron’s eye,  
“Seeing you in charge.”  
“Hardly in charge. Not yet anyway.”  
Robert smirked; pushing his hand into Aaron’s hoodie and running his palm across the man’s chest.  
“Yeah but you will be.”  
Aaron looked at him carefully,  
“You think?”  
Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron leant in slightly,  
“Thanks.”  
Robert smiled gently and lifted his beer,  
“So...here’s to the start of a great business.”  
Aaron lifted his own beer and clinked them together. Robert smiled and moved his head to whisper in his ear,  
“And to having the whole night…”  
He kissed his jaw,  
“Just us…”  
He kissed him again,  
“Alone.”  
Aaron swallowed and cupped the back of Roberts neck; pulling him in to kiss him properly. Robert moaned into the kiss just as Aaron pulled away to put their beers down. He looked at Robert and pulled him in again for another kiss,  
“See? So sexy when you’re in charge.”  
Aaron smirked,  
“Shut up.”  
Aaron pushed him back against the wall and kissed him again; pushing his jacket from his shoulders and dropping it on the floor before tangling his fingers in the man’s hair as he deepened the kiss once more.

Roberts fingers moved slowly over Aaron's wrist and up his forearm,  
“Feels better when it’s in a proper bed doesn’t it?”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Is nice not having straw digging into me."  
Robert smiled and leant over to press a kiss to his lips before moving; propping himself up on his elbow,  
“Can I ask you something?”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Course…”  
Robert nodded and pushed his hand up Aaron’s chest again,  
“Do you ever top?”  
Aaron’s eyebrows shot up,  
“You what?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“Do you? Because we’ve done this a few times now and you never…you just let me so I was wondering…do you?”  
Aaron looked at him then up at the ceiling,  
“Yeah…just figured you didn’t wanna be on the receiving end so I never argued it."  
He looked back at Robert,  
"Not that I’m complaining."  
Robert nodded,  
“What if I wanted to? Be on the receiving end?"  
Aaron sat up slightly,  
“You do?”  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
“I wouldn’t bring it up otherwise.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“Alright. When?”  
Robert shrugged; hooking his finger under Aaron’s chin and leaning in to kiss him,  
“How fast can you get it up?”  
Aaron smiled against his lips,  
“Give me a minute…you didn’t exactly go easy on me.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"Five minutes?"  
Aaron pushed his hand down Robert's body and palmed his own still flaccid cock,  
"Not exactly standing to attention yourself there."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Guess we should find a way to pass the time then."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again before climbing from the bed,  
"You hungry?"  
Aaron looked down Robert's naked body,  
"Could say that."  
Robert looked over his shoulder and grinned,  
"For food...Livesy. Have you eaten?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"Not for a while no."  
Robert grabbed his boxers and pulled them on,  
"Right, room service?"  
Aaron reached over for a t-shirt and his boxers and nodded,  
"Sure."  
Robert picked up the menu and threw it at Aaron,  
"Make your choice, I need a piss."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Nice."  
Robert grinned again; heading to the bathroom as Aaron read the menu.

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror and took a breath. He washed his hands and dried them before heading back into the bedroom. Robert was sprawled over the bed playing on his phone,  
"I leave the bed and you're straight back on the phone?"  
Robert grinned without looking up,  
"Well if you didn't take a year in the bathroom..."  
Aaron frowned and leant against the desk,  
"I was two minutes, how needy are you?"  
Robert turned his phone off and put it back on the nightstand before looking over at Aaron,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded sharply,  
"Fine."  
Robert bit his lip and climbed from the bed; he walked over to him and put his hands on Aaron's hips,  
"Sure? You're not regretting this? Not wanting to get out before I see you asleep and drooling?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't drool. How do I know you don't?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Fair enough."  
He smiled at him,  
"Relax Aaron..."  
Aaron nodded and put his hand on Robert's chest,  
"I'm not nervous."  
Robert moved to cup Aaron's face,  
"Good...I wouldn't want you to be."  
Robert stroked his cheek before leaning in and kissing him gently,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron closed the gap and kissed him again,  
"I want you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert looked at him and swallowed,  
"Where'd you want me?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment,  
"On the bed. Sit on the bed."  
Robert stepped back and sat down; looking up at Aaron,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron reached out and stroked Robert's cheek,  
"Yeah."  
Robert's hands moved to grip Aaron's waist and he grinned,  
"Come on then Livesy. Show me what you got."  
Aaron grinned and shoved Robert back so he was on his back,  
"Oof...okay."  
Aaron went to grab his t-shirt and hesitated,  
"Aaron...it's okay."  
Aaron nodded and pulled his shirt off before grabbing Robert's hips and pulling him toward him,  
"You sure you want this?"  
Robert ran his eyes over Aaron and reached down to cup himself,  
"Think you're too much for me?"  
Aaron grinned and leant down; placing a hand on either side of Robert's head,  
"I don't think...I know."  
Robert lifted his hips slightly,  
"Wanna bet?"  
Aaron looked down at him and smirked; rocking his hips slowly against Robert. He leant down so their lips almost touched and smiled,  
"You're on."  
Robert brought a hand down to grab Aaron's arse and smiled. Aaron kissed him quickly and climbed from the bed.  
"Where'd you put the stuff?"  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Bag. On the table."  
Aaron grabbed it and looked inside. He looked up at Robert with his eyebrows raised,  
"Two bottles? Someone's ambitious."  
Robert bit his lip and shrugged. Aaron rifled through the bag and snorted,  
"Extra-large? Yeah alright mate."  
Robert grabbed a pillow and threw it at Aaron who dodged it with a laugh.  
"Never heard you complain."  
Aaron smirked as he walked back to the bed,  
"Didn't wanna hurt your feelings did I?"  
Robert lay back again; palming himself through his boxers,  
"You sure about that?"  
Aaron looked down at the sight of Robert running his hand along his still boxer covered cock,  
"Pretty sure."  
Robert narrowed his eyes and lifted his hips to pull his boxer shorts off. He dropped them on the floor and looked back at Aaron,  
"Come on then."  
He stroked his half hard cock with a smirk as Aaron walked over and dropped to his knees; he pulled Robert by his legs even closer to himself. He dropped the lube and condom onto the bed and pushed Robert's legs apart,  
"When was the last time you did this?"  
Robert looked down at him,  
"Been a while."  
Aaron nodded and ran his fingers gently along the inside of the man's thighs,  
"I'll go slowly."  
Robert smirked at him and opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off as Aaron's started mouthing his balls, his hand finding Robert's cock and stroking it slowly as he worked each ball with his tongue then ran his tongue along the underside of his cock to the head where he sank down; taking almost all of it into his mouth as Robert fell back and groaned. Aaron glanced up and hummed around Robert before lifting away and running his tongue back down to the shaft before leaning away and grabbing the lube. He pushed Robert's legs back,  
"Rob."  
He lifted his head,  
"What?"  
"Hold them."  
Robert held his legs back,  
"What are-oh...fuck."  
Aaron had moved past his cock and gone straight for his tight hole. Alternating between licking and sucking the puckered skin before leaning back again and clicking the lube open. Robert lifted his head again,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron poured the lube on to his fingers and looked up at Robert,  
"I got you."  
Robert nodded quickly and swallowed,  
"Just go gently okay?"  
Aaron looked at him and climbed up onto the bed to kiss him,  
"Don't worry. Okay? You want me to stop I'll stop. I promise."  
Robert put a hand to Aaron's face and nodded before kissing him again. Aaron moved back to his previous position and ran his lube coated fingers over Robert's spit covered hole,  
"Ah...cold."  
Aaron smirked and stood up. He grabbed a cushion,  
"Lift."  
Robert lifted his hips so Aaron could put the cushion under him and swallowed as the man carried on circling his hole slowly,  
"You ready?"  
Robert nodded and dropped his head back; slinging an arm over his face and letting out a breath as Aaron pushed his finger in slowly. Robert groaned,  
"Shh shh shh."  
Aaron pulled his finger free then pushed it in again, curling it slightly and pulling at the tight ring of muscle,  
"Good boy..."  
He pulled his finger free and then pushed it back in; hooking and pulling until he felt Robert relax enough to have a second pushed into him. The man groaned and pushed his hips down,  
"Alright?"  
Robert moved his arm from his face and nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah."  
Aaron used his other hand to stroke Robert as he continued working him open. He took his time; splitting between watching Robert's face and watching the way Robert's body accepted his fingers. He sunk three into him and let go of his cock,  
"You ready?"  
Robert was arched half off the bed; his legs spread wide and sweat dripping down his skin. He stilled at the sight; his own cock twitching at the way Robert looked,  
"Aaron?"  
He snapped out of it and grinned at Robert,  
"Sorry."  
He pulled his fingers free and stood to free himself of his boxer shorts; Robert watched him for a moment before gripping his cock and stroking a few times as Aaron rolled the condom onto himself then grabbed the lube, slicking himself up and taking a breath. He batted Robert's hand away and pulled him closer to the edge; lifting his legs and hooking one arm under one as the other hand positioned his cock at Robert's entrance,  
"You sure about this?"  
Robert huffed in annoyance,  
"Will you just get on with it?"  
Aaron grinned and started pushing his cock into Robert.  
"Agh...god almighty."  
Aaron stopped and looked at Robert,  
"You alright?"  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at him; breathing out a laugh,  
"You just felt a lot smaller when I was doing this."  
Aaron scoffed slightly,  
"Warned you."  
Robert frowned,  
"Just get on with it."  
Aaron bit his lip and pushed into him again until he was flush against his arse,  
"God you feel good."  
He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in; lifting Robert's other leg so he could wrap them around his waist.  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Kiss me."  
Aaron moved forward; putting a hand on either side of Robert's head and thrusting forward as he moved down to kiss him. Robert dug his heels into Aaron's back and wrapped one arm around his neck as he kissed him deeply,  
"Move."  
Aaron moved a hand so it grabbed Robert's thigh; the other stayed by the man's head as he started moving faster; pulling groans and increasingly desperate moans from the man beneath,  
"Aaron...Aaron god...."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again, his hand leaving Robert's thigh and taking his hand; pushing it above his head and moving his lips across his jaw and on to his neck.  
"Aaron..."  
The constant use of his name was making Aaron desperate. Sweat was dropping down Robert's face and the salty tang mixed with the taste of the man's lips and the tight heat around his cock was sending him hurtling toward his release. He squeezed Robert's hand and pressed his face into his neck as he pounded into him. Robert groaned and tangled his free hand in Aaron's hair: pulling his head up to kiss him again,  
"I'm close. I'm close."  
Aaron moved. Reluctantly letting go of Robert's hand to grab his cock instead and stroke him quickly until Robert was arching off the bed and shooting across his stomach and chest with a deep groan; his fingers digging into Aaron's arms almost painfully and his head thrown back. Aaron picked up his pace, thrusting wildly into him before pulling out suddenly and quickly getting rid of the condom. He stroked himself several times and gasped as he came on top of the thick white stripes already covering Robert's shaking body. He collapsed onto the bed beside him and gasped for breath. Robert covered his face and started laughing. Aaron looked over at him and grinned before laughing as well. Robert lowered his hands and looked at Aaron; he grinned and entwined their fingers before leaning over and kissing him once more. Aaron reached over and cupped his face with his free hand; pulling away only slightly to look Robert in the eye,  
"That alright?"  
Robert nodded and pulled him into another kiss.  
"It was...pretty good."  
Aaron pulled back,  
"Pretty good? Mate you practically exploded. That was more than pretty good."  
Robert grinned then bit his lip,  
"Alright I'll give it to you...you're good. Really good."  
"Worth the wait then?"  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently,  
"Every second."  
Aaron pulled him down for a harder kiss then pushed him back,  
"Go clean up."  
Robert climbed from the bed and grabbed his hip,  
"Jeez Livesy..."  
Aaron laughed and climbed from the bed to find his boxers and shirt; smiling to himself as he listened to Robert in the bathroom. His stomach twisted as the feelings he had been trying to ignore came up again. He cleared his throat and shook his head as he grabbed the bottle of lube and the discarded condom. He had just cleared up when the arms appeared round his middle,  
"So...how'd you fancy a movie?"  
Aaron gave a half smile,  
"Sure."  
Robert kissed his neck and grabbed the remote from the desk before climbing onto the bed again,  
"Get us a beer will you?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"What am I? Your slave?"  
Robert grinned at him,  
"If that's the game you wanna play....we'll need a bigger room."  
He winked and Aaron laughed; turning to grab two more beers from the fridge. Taking a second to breathe before turning and returning to the bed.  
"You better choose something good."  
Robert snorted,  
"Better than anything you'd choose. Cheers."  
He clinked their beers together and settled on a channel, unaware of how hard Aaron's heart was pounding in his chest the entire time.

Robert woke and looked over at the clock. He frowned when he saw it was only 3am and turned his head to look at Aaron fast asleep next to him. He rolled onto his side and watched him for a moment before moving closer and slinging his arm over him as he closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, hit me up at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com.......you know if you want to.


End file.
